Recent advances in microscopic technologies provide powerful tools to visualize and quantify the molecular and cellular dynamics in living cells. Such novel microscopic tools are necessary for researchers to pursue their innovative projects at the frontier of bioengineering. In this proposal of Shared Instrumentation Grant, ten UCSD Bioengineering faculty members collectively request the purchase of an Olympus FV1000 Confocal Laser Scanning Biological Microscope System for the shared usage in their 15 projects in order to effectively carry out their research with state-of-the-art equipment to meet the research objectives in these grants. The research of the 15 projects is directed at four important fields: (a) Molecular and Cellular Signaling, (b) Stem Cells Bioengineering, (c) Tissue Engineering and Remodeling, and (d) Systems Bioengineering. These research projects are under the overarching theme of Integrative Bioengineering. Thus, our common scientific goal is integrative bioengineering, and the common technological need is the laser scanning confocal microscopy system. The current confocal microscope in UCSD Bioengineering was purchased 14 years ago;it is not only non-functional, but also lacks the features of the new system that are needed by the Project PIs to address the critical questions in their research programs and to initiate innovative investigations. In the Proposed Olympus FV1000 system, the long-time-lapse function of imaging multiple live cells will minimize laser damage for longer duration experiments and the multiple laser excitation wavelengths enable the acquisition of large data sets of multiple fluorophores. The 3D structural resolutions and temporal dynamics allow for high- quality imaging, including studies of the structures of matrices, cells, and tissues, as well as intracellular localization of marker molecules and trafficking. The FRET, FRAP, FLIM and TIRFM functions of the FV1000 are critical for dynamic studies of signaling molecules and adhesion proteins/matrix interactions. The research to be carried out with the use of this new share instrumentation will not only enhance our knowledge on the bioengineering foundation of structure and function of living systems in health, but also generate new approaches for the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of many health problems, such as cardiac diseases, hypertension, atherosclerosis, osteoarthritis, neurological diseases, and cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed instrument will be used to study the molecular and cellular dynamics in several body systems with an integrative approach. The work will address frontier problems in bioengineering research, including regenerative medicine, stem cell biology, cardiovascular dynamics, microcirculation, cartilage graft designs and neuronal development. The information generated from the research made possible by this instrument system will yield new knowledge on the pathogenesis of diseases and help to develop therapeutic and diagnostic tools for many important clinical conditions.